Unforgiviable Actions
by Newborn Cretin
Summary: Post Fusion. Ridley has returned once again this time hell bent on revenge Samus though is preoccupied trying to figure out who is attacking Federation colonies. Rated M for later chapters


Now i would like to say i dont know how long this will last i have most of the ideas just rumbling through my head if you notice mistakes keep in mind im just using note pad

this series is rather heavy on OCs . Real Characters will play major roles as well as youll see rather quick.

Warning There is rape later on in this story but i dont go into to detail about it. it is there to help justify elements to a characters psyche later on.

there are other elements in this story which may come as inappropriate again this is going to be a heart wrencher or at least try to be one. its dark, depressing and actiony so if you don't like it suck it up girl scout life is not always nice.

:D Enjoy; comments and constructive criticism is welcomed

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 Exodus<p>

* * *

><p>Floating adrift in space was a yet to be doomed caravan none on board realized that the space pirates had already set.<p>

their sights upon them hidden from detection using cloaking fields foreign to the federation. watching the caravan through reinforced glass was a pair of yellow eyes belonging to a massive figure even among space pirates this one a purple scaled space dragon known as Ridley waited bidding his time. precision was needed this time his target was needed alive. Nothing was going to stop him he had been pulling distraction maneuvers in a few systems away from here spreading the regions federation forces thin. this was all for a weapon to finally kill his most hated enemy. he let a snarled grin creep across his toothy maw.

"Just you wait Aran, You'll feel the fear of death soon enough"

On the caravan ship dubbed Exodus life hadn't been easy for the last 2 years its destination had been a planet on the out skirts of Federation territory that was deemed fit for colonization but within the first year mechanical problems had forced the crew to awaken several members from cryo most children. The older members were annoyed at first and extra supplies had to be dipped into in order to feed the new mouths some of the crew taking the roles as parents for some of the children to keep them in line till they reached their destination and their real parents be awakened.

"Common" said a young boy of about 8 waiving to a girl just a year younger than him signaling for her to follow him. he was rather dirty with smears of dust and grim on his face his black hair unkempt and his cloths were worn with stains and battle scars of their own.

"but didn't Miss Liya say the engine rooms were off limits for today" the young girl whined. she was much cleaner than her little companion her hair was a dark brown and trimmed right above her shoulders her clothing was much tidier as well.

"what she doesn't know wont hurt her" the boy smiled care freely and dashed ahead through the maintenance corridor leaving the small girl behind."Wait don't leave me here alone." the young girl stood alone in the corridor mist flowing from several of the pipes. she pouted for a few more seconds until one of the pipes behind her groaned under stress she let out a small cry "wait up you dumb brother" and she followed him through the maze of pipes and corridors till they came into a massive room containing 3 large pillars that were spinning horizontally and a faint aurora could be seen floating around the massive engine. the little girls eyes lit up from the grand sight of it as the engine revved up increasing the intensity of the aurora around it.

"its so pretty" the little girl cooed

"see nothing bad is down here" her brother said smugly

"but miss Liya-"

"Misses Liya nothing" the boy quickly interjected not wanting to be scolded by his younger sister. "you followed me down here by yourself so if you tell, your in trouble too."

At this his sister began to shout at him leading them to get into a small squabble when a voice interrupted them.

"what are you two troublemakers doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the commons right now?"

the sibling pair looked up recognizing the voice, both gleamed in unison as they recognized the person before them. He was the caravans head mechanic and looked to be around 30 in age he had short brown hair with some black stubble on his chin and wore an oversized jump suit.

"Mikey!"

with that the brother and sister combo tackled the mechanic. laughing loudly the mechanic picked them up and said.

"so you two what did you want to do with little old mike"

the younger brother was the first to speak up "i want to know how the engine works" his face showing only curiosity and amazement to what he could learn.

"hmm that would be interesting but what about your little sister?"

"whats that?" she said as she pointed to the aurora that flowed around the engine. "its so pretty"

Mike let out a burst of laughter. He brought the little girl to his shoulder and let a big grin out for her.

"yes it is, do you want to know what its called?"

"whats it called Mikey?" the girl putting on the best puppy dog eyed look she could pull.

"Hmmmm" mike looked up at the the lights of charged particles as they danced in the magnetic fields of the looming engines."back on earth they are called the aurora"

the little girls faced beamed. "they have the same name as me"

"only because your so pretty" said mike as he made an extra big grin and set the two siblings down. looking over them he could hardly wonder what kids in their right mind would want to hang in the maintenance corridors with the mechanics not that he minded he liked both of them as did much of the other mechanics even some of the non humans had taken a liking to them. but that raised a question in his mind.

"does Liya know your down here?"

Aurora and her brother both flinched at this aurora meekly looked down when mike turned his gaze on her. Mike then

looked at her brother who seemed to be interested in something else at the moment.

"well, Hex does she know?"

The young boy responded when he heard his name. "yyeeaah, ... kind of."

Mike knew that he would be chewed out after this but he liked the two little kids and decided that as long as he kept them away from the more dangerous workings of the ship that they would be okay. He then looked down on the dejected pair and let out another beaming grin.

"well, i guess you two can be here until lunch is called."

Both Aurora and Hex let out a sigh as they weren't in trouble yet.

"Ah, common you two I think Ol'Drake has some presents ready for you two."

"Presents!" Both of them shouted in joy as they followed mike to the heart of the engine room.

Sitting in the main room was a rather formidable Ardrainian despite his age. Ardrainians looked something akin to lizards on earth except that they were around 7 feet tall with the ability to walk on their hind legs and that they only have a stub of a tail left after millennium of evolution. this particular Ardrainian had standard brown scales except for a crest coming down from his mouth to his neck which was covered in bright red scales. he was hefty even for his kind and wore a similar jump suit that mike had on except it had many more pockets.

His name is Ornatheallo Margnus Tiztherdi but due to the length and lack of suitable short versions of the name he is simple called "Old Drake" by most of the people on the ship due to the fact his kind live often twice even 3 times as long as humans "Old Drake" was entering his 219th. He was currently looming over his work bench putting small mechanical pieces into a tube like structure much like a bracelet. when he was done with the one he took a look at the other and raised both of them. both looked perfect at least to him. just then he heard Mike open the door

"Hey Drake you in? I brought your two favorite little trouble makers despite Liyas demonic punishments." Mike took one hand to his chest acting like the fact he had gone against her was causing emotional strife.

the old lizard let out a dry laugh as he looked down at the two kids who came in after mike.

"well, well, Hex and Aurora." his voice was gruff but Drake worked to make it has friendly as possible. "did you escape from the commons again? i bet Liya is having a fit right now"

Both Hex and Aurora let out a burst of giggles imagining their care taker throwing a tantrum.

"but lets not mind that i know why you came to see this old drake" he turned around and presented the two with the bracelets he was working on earlier.

Aurora was extremely happy and immediately put on the bracelet it was sleek and had a few glowing parts to it. Hex was a little more hesitant.

"isn't this a girl thing?" he looked somewhat dismayed at the bracelet

Drake let out a boisterous laugh that caused Hex to jump a little.

"Are you sure you don't want it? you haven't even seen what it can do."

Hex quickly looked back at the bracelet and put it on without further question and looked back up at old drake awaiting an explanation of the new device he had been given.

"alright now, Aurora come here and ill show you what yours can do."

Drake lifted the little girls hand and slide his scaly finger over a few glowing boxes that ran across the bracelet the bracelet let out a small hum and gently warmed her wrist then much to Auroras amazement a miniature aurora danced across the bracelet in a variety of colors.

Aurora was none the happier and immediately hugged the old Ardrainian."thank you Drake"

she broke the hug and went back to watching the aurora dance around her then turned too Hex and hex looked at him with somewhat a disappointed look. "mine isn't the same is it?"

Drake just took his wrist gently and ran his fingers in the same manner over his bracelet.

Hex was half expecting to get something similar but then a small red screen showed above his wrist and showed a map of the current area with a tiny red blip. he looked at it and then realized what it was.

"this is a map!"

Drake looked at the small boy and said" it'll map out anywhere you explore even the stars and that red dot" he pointed to it on the screen that was floating a few inches away from hexs wrist "will always piont to your sister so no matter where you two end up you can find her"

Hex looked at the device seemingly contemplating the importance it held. Drake noticed and merely patted the child shoulder "now then a quick quiz before i let you two off with Mikey." Hex groaned while Aurora respond with a smile

"What is Old Drakes favorite dish?" The Ardrainian said with a smile

Both Hex and Aurora turned and looked at each other they nodded "Big smelly Knaber meat" both squealed in unison and shot out the door. Drake let out a laugh as he watched the kids run off with Mike in hot pursuit. Drake reminisced about how a year ago he was the one who noticed the temperature malfunction in the childrens' cryo wing and began thawing many of the children out of sleep. most of them were human kids and most were hysterical when they saw the large lizard. he had tried his best to calm them down till the others or the captain arrived but then two children one holding the others hand came up to the lizard seemingly feeling drakes distress and hugged his leg the two were Hex and Aurora.

"really youngling humans never cease to surprise me." Drake let out a sigh and returned to his work.

mean while Mike was having trouble keeping up with Hex as he wanted to complete a map of the ship as soon as possible. Mike was just about to holler at hex and Aurora to slow down when a voice interrupted over the intercom.

"Mike, Hex, Aurora i expect you to be in the commons in 2 minutes"

The trio all looked to each other they new this voice it was the voice of mikes boss, the ships captain and Hexs and Auroras caretaker Liya. The three made a dash for the commons before the time limit expired all three fearing the punishment that Liya would have for them if they did not get there.

In the commons main hall stood a lone woman wearing formal clothing of a high ranking federation captain. she was about Mikes age but didn't look it as many have said to her. she was definitely attractive enough that the male crew idolized her even jokingly teased her when they could but all respected her. But One mechanic and two little children under her care where another matter. Liya was worried but more annoyed as she waited for the children and mike to show up. She didn't like the fact that mike gave them security codes into the maintenance areas of the ships and she definitely didn't like the idea of the two children playing in those areas. She waited tapping here foot.

"Mike your as good as dead this time"

"Oh such a scary Captain i might not be able to fall asleep tonight knowing that she hates me." mike had snuck up on her and responded to her.

This startled Liya a bit but she quickly recovered and shouted "AND THEN WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO!"

"calm down i sent them to the cafeteria they haven't had lunch yet. plus the only one you'll really chew out is me anyways"

This is why Liya didn't like mike he could always see through other peoples intentions. though he did have value with that skill when it came to making deals on supply pickups. Liya regained her composure and crossed her arms.

"fine but why did you call those two down in maintenance and it better be a good reason or I'm going to throw you into the the brig just for good show."

"Old Drake had just finished making them a gift plus the guy just wanted to see the two of them he doesn't get to play with them often."

"humph fine, ill accept that"

"hooray the mighty captain has forgiven me" he shouted to the air

"why are you shouting that" liya intervened embarrassed by mikes actions

"why cant I?" mike gave an innocent look and then tilted his head for good measure.

"what am i going to do with you your worst than Hex."

"ill take that as a complement"

Liya gave out a sigh Mike was the only person on this ship who could tease her like this and mike knew it though he had been considerate enough never to take it to far.

"well Mike if i forgive you can you at least go to the bridge i need you to look over our deep space transmitter its running into interference again."

"yes captain" with this mike gave a salute and proceeded to the bridge.

At least he acts professional about work Liya thought to her self. she then headed to the cafeteria to visit the two children under her care.

In the cafeteria Hex and Aurora just collected their meals and sat down to eat. Hex was just about to take a bite into his meal when Liya opened the door into the cafeteria. Liya caught sight of the two and collected some food and went to sit down with them. at first the three were quietly eating in a slightly awkward silence until Liya finally asked the question Hex and Aurora didn't want to hear. "so what were you two doing in the maintenance areas"

Hex flinched and looked too his sister who also had a a similar reaction hex spoke up first.

"I wanted to see Mikey and Old Drake"

Liya merely looked across at the table at the scroungy child. He was averting his eyes not wanting to look directly at her. liya relaxed and let out a sigh. "you know i only tell you two not to go down there because i don't want you two to get hurt. do you really think i don't want you to see Mike and Drake."

Hex looked up and responded with a meek "no"

Liya stood up "come now Aurora we'll go watch the stars from the deck."

"what about me?" Hex whined

Liya looked at the dirty child and spoke in a scolding manner to him. "you can come, only when you go clean yourself"

Hex moaned in disagreement

"ah i don't want to hear another word or sound if you don't go wash up no vids for the rest of the day"

with that Liya took Aurora out the doors and headed to the bridge. Hex looked at the leftovers on his tray deciding whether to stall or to just get it over with. he picked up the tray and threw it away and headed to his and his sisters room.

"ugh i hate baths I'm just going to get dirty again" was all that he said as he closed the door behind him.

Out in space the Pirates had been watching the exodus with such greed in their eyes that Ridley was having a hard time keeping them under control. A drone pirate rushed up to the mighty dragon with a report.

"lord Ridley it seems that the forces on Tyroon were successful and have drawn any federation ships out of the immediate area."

The dragon moved a clawed hand to some controls and said "good, very good. now tell the forces that i want the ship captured with minimal damage done to it and that they can only kill crew members that fight back they can have their fun but, I want to be ABSOLUTELY clear with that. they are to capture all humans alive and conscious, stun only if they have weapons."

Ridley turned his head to the grunt

"if I find any human is dead on that ship you and the squad that was in charge of that portion of the ship will be executed by me personally"

With that the Pirate drone set off to repeat the message over the radio links to the other ships.

Ridley hit a small switch opening com lines to the other ships in his small fleet. and hissed only tree words.

"Ensnare the target"

With that all of the pirate ships decloacked and revved their ice cold engines to life only a few minutes away from their target. The Exodus was under attack jammed and left alone to fight for itself in the dark depths of space and they didn't even know it yet.


End file.
